Cecilia the Caecilian
by Dan Sickles
Summary: This is just a silly story Briony Tallis wrote about her sister. It's full of little sister spitefulness and teasing, but there's some nasty sexual bits as well, so be warned! Rated T for nasty vengeance and lies.


CECILIA THE CAECILIAN

_This is just a silly story Briony Tallis made up about her sister. Please comment nicely!_

"Naughty girl," hissed the Nazi commandant, aiming a stinging open-handed slap at the slim English girl's pert, upturned bottom.

"Ooh!" Weak-willed Cecilia wiggled and squirmed like a timid little amphibian. Then she started to bawl just like a baby. "Ooh, please, Mr. Handsome Nazi Officer. I didn't mean to steal your deadly Luger pistol. I just dropped it in my purse by accident along with all the other lovely presents you gave me on our date last night!"

"Liar," said the forceful, devastatingly masculine Nazi commander. "My orders are to eliminate all underground fighters from this part of the English countryside. You pretend that you are happy that Germany won the war. You greedily take all the perfume, chocolates, money, and cigarettes we give you in payment for sex. Yet I think secretly you are friends with the English underground fighters. Perhaps you even know where they are hiding, yes?"

"Yes! No! Yes! Ooh, stop it!" Cecilia couldn't stop squirming as the big strong Nazi officer spanked her behind. She didn't mind the pain, really. In fact she rather liked being treated like a naughty girl. Her wicked Nazi was so strong! She wanted him to make love to her over and over again, just like on their romantic date last night.

"You will lead me to the English pig-dogs who continue to fight?" The sly German gently caressed her burning buttocks. "You will become my personal slave for as long as I want you?"

"Ooh . . . all right. If you give me more nice presents I will!"

The Nazi officer called his men and they all got rifles and pistols and motorcycles and started driving off into the late night shadows. But when they got into the woods the heroic English underground fighters started shooting them with arrows and swinging down from the trees and letting loose clever traps to topple them off their motorcycles and steal their motor cars just like Robin Hood!

"Who is that . . . that incredibly brave young girl dressed as Robin Hood?" asked the dying German officer. "She was too clever for all of us. Too brave! Ach, I am dying now. Germany is finished!"

"It's my sister Briony," Cecilia pouted, going through the dying officer's pockets and lighting up one of his cigarettes. "I try to get along with people. But Briony is just an awful pest," she explained, giving a disdainful little puff.

"That's not true," said Robbie Turner. He walked up carrying a German machine gun, looking ever so brave and fearless, with belts and belts of bullets around his chest. "Briony is a brave and unselfish genius and she gave me the courage to escape from a German prison camp and start the underground movement. We let you join us, Cecilia. But all you did was betray us over and over!"

"I couldn't help it," Cecilia said, puffing on her cigarette in a very self-satisfied way. "They tortured me, and you know how I hate torture."

"How, by giving you fancy presents?" Handsome Robbie scowled. "I would have given you presents. I would have given you anything your little heart desired. But you didn't care. Because I was poor!" Robbie grabbed a gold necklace from around Cecilia's neck. It was a present from the Nazi officer, only he stole it from some helpless people he murdered in some far-away country. "Well, I'm not poor anymore. And I don't love you anymore, either. I love Briony."

"Oh, Robbie, don't be ridiculous," Cecilia said, puffing on her cigarette and looking sexy and grown-up. "Briony is still a child."

"No, I'm not!" Briony insisted. "I'm a genius and I saved England. And you're just a traitor, Cecilia. You're a timid, treacherous, lying little traitor. You're just like those horrible legless amphibians that crawl about in the dark African jungle eating worms. You're a real Caecilian, Cecilia!"

"What on earth?" The sexy, dark-eyed girl took the cigarette out of her mouth, and the very next moment she was a small, worm-like amphibian gliding noiselessly away and burying herself forever beneath the dark and rotting leaves of the ancient English forest.

"How did you do that?" Robbie asked, astonished.

"It's an ancient family secret," Briony said proudly. "Our forefathers were powerful Druids who used magic to fight the Romans. Of course Cecilia never learned about our past, because she was too busy kissing boys and telling lies and acting frightfully grown-up."

"I'd like to hug and kiss you, someday," Robbie said, in a very sincere, humble and respectful way.

"All that had better wait till I'm all grown up," Briony said primly. "First we need to drive the Germans out of England!"


End file.
